Just Dance Whit Me
by Jeru
Summary: *Terminado* Capitulo 3* Al fin se encontraron!!. Gracias x el apoyo!! 99,9% D/G
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Se lo tengo que decir?....... ya se lo saben de memoria......  
Nota: Lo que no esta en los libros lo invente YO!!.  
Just Dance Whit Me  
  
By: JeRu  
****************************************************************************  
~*~ Entre parejas de enamorados  
  
te digo buscando  
  
para que bailes conmigo  
  
este ultimo baile ~*~  
Una joven de unos 17 años caminaba entre las parejas del baile de graduacion de 7º año. Al baile podian asistir alumnos  
de 6º y 7º, y este año el baile habia sido de disfraces.  
La joven llevaba un vestido blanca, largo hasta los tobillos que dejaban ver unos delicadas zapatos sin tacon, blancos tambien  
El vestido era pegadso el cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba y en la falda, la tela era suelta. Las mangas llegaban hasta la  
muñeca, pero desde el codo hasta ella, la tela volvia a soltarse como en la falda. El escote era en V, algo pronunciado.  
((N/A: no soy muy buena describiendo vestidos ;_; no me peguen )) Las joven llevaba un antifaz, como la mayoria de los  
que se encontraban en el Salon. El antifaz estaba cubierto por lentejuelas y escarcha plateada, lo que hacian resaltar  
sus ojos marrones. Cabello color rojo fuego, caia totalmente liso solo con risos en las puntas hasta la media espalda.   
~*~ Dime que bailaras conmigo  
  
antes del Adios,  
  
y no pienses en eso  
  
no pienses nada mas  
  
solo dejate llevar  
  
por el ritmo de tu corazon ~*~  
El baile estaba terminando, y como en la mayoria de los bailes y fiestas, las ultimas canciones son tristes, melacolicas.  
  
El Director anuncio que solo quedaban tres canciones y el baile terminaria.  
  
La joven se habia escondido todo el baile, entre las sombras, seria demasiado doloroso verlo mas tiempo. No queria decir  
Adios, y ahora seria la ultima noche, el ultimo dia en que lo veria. La esperanza seguia en su corazon, de que se quedaria,  
pero ella sabia bien que no sucederia.  
~*~ No me pidas que escriba cartas  
  
o no podria aguantar mis lagrimas,  
  
no mirare atras a la hora del adios,  
  
pero  
  
ahora.. ahora solo baila conmigo ~*~  
La musica comenzo a sonar, y se encontro con un extraño ((N/A: se nota que me gusta esa palabra ^^)) delante suyo,  
vistiendo pantalones camisa y capa negros con un antifaz del mismo color, el extraño estabapidiendo su mano, para bailar.  
Algo le gritaba el nombre de ese extraño, que ahora estaba abrazando por el cuello.  
  
Las luces, que consistian en arreglos de velas que flotaban por el Salon, estaban ahora apagadas. Cortesia de Peeves.  
  
En la oscuridad la joven, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo del joven, pudo sentinguir el tacto de sus manos en su cintura,  
reconocio sus manos, reconocio su olor y su aliento... eran de El.  
~*~ No me prometas fidelidad  
  
que yo tampoco lo hare,  
  
lo que te puedo jurar  
  
es que como a ti,  
  
a nadie voy a amar ~*~  
Ella sabia que era El, y El sabia que era Ella.   
  
Las palabras se volvieron inutiles, al igual que las caricias... No, no eran necesarias.  
  
Ahora era el silencio, el silencio hablaba, usaron el silencio para decirse lo que nunca se dijeron, pero que los dos  
sabian bien.  
  
El silencio ahora gritaba, y les estaba contando lo mucho que doleria la ausencia del otro.  
  
El silencio estaba gritando, y el silencio era sincero. Sus palabras dolian.  
  
Uno de los dos decidio romper el silencio.  
  
--Cuando? -- Pregunto Ella, sin moverse de su lugar.  
  
--....Hoy...--Una simple respuesta, una simple palabra, que a los dos les dolio.  
  
-- Volveras?  
  
-- Si logro sobrevivir.... En algunos años -- No volvieron a hablar.  
~*~ Te puedo jurar mi amor,  
  
que te tengo escrita en la piel  
  
y me duele demasiado respirar  
  
junto a tu ausencia.  
  
Te puedo jurar  
  
Que te llevo escrita en la piel,  
  
y que amarte duele.  
  
Es doloroso,  
  
cuando los recuerdos son tus enemigos,  
  
y cuando los sueños me gritan tu nombre  
  
y me atormetan con tus ojos ~*~  
Se abrasaban con fuerza, bien sabian que al soltarse no tendrian valor para aguantar las lagrimas.  
  
Y se necesitaban el uno al otro para seguir en pie.  
  
Se abrasaban con fuerza, tratando de recordar el minimo detalle del otro, tratando de recordar la sensacion de sentir  
la piel del otro.  
  
Pero no era necesario, el nombre del otro lo tenian escrito en la piel.   
  
Pararon de bailar, y se miraron a los ojos. Lentamente, como si pudieran alejar mas lo inevitable, se besaron.  
~*~ Olvida tu nombre,  
  
olvida el presente,  
  
olvida la realidad,  
  
y solo....  
  
solo baila conmigo ~*~  
El beso era un "No me olvides", que no era necesario. Un "Sabes bien que te Amo" que les dio esperanzas. Y un  
"Nos volveremos a ver" casi imposible.  
Lenta y dulcemente se separaron, tratando de no pensar en lo que venia.  
~*~ Con un Hasta Luego  
  
y con un beso eterno  
  
me despido de ti,  
  
no me pidas que no llores,  
  
que el dolor es demasiado  
  
cuando no estas aqui ~*~  
La cancion estaba terminando.... se podia sentir.  
  
El joven puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ella.  
  
--Prometeme que seras feliz....  
  
--No puedo sin ti...  
  
--Te Amo Virginia...  
  
--....Te amo Draco...  
~*~ Prometeme que seras feliz  
  
Prometeme que no me vas a odiar  
  
Yo te sigo amando  
  
lo sabes bien  
  
pero la vida no es justa  
  
cuando se trata de amar ~*~  
Con un breve beso en la frente el Slytherin, dio la media vuelta y camino fuera del Salon, en direccion a las mazmorras,  
sin mirar atras.  
  
La Gryffindor estaba sola, completamente sola, en la mitad del Salon, abrazandose a si misma mientras lloraba silenciosamente  
y observaba en camino que habia dejado el rubio, que ahora era tapado lentamente por parejas.  
~*~ Olvida tu nombre,  
  
mientras te digo Adios,  
  
y olvida la realidad,  
  
mientras te cuento  
  
que me suele respirar  
  
cuando tu no estas. ~*~  
NOTAS DE LAS AUTORA!!:  
Hola!!  
Que les parecio????  
Les gusto????  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
Drakito de iba porque su padre lo obligaria a ser mortifago por medio de maldiciones, y se iba por su seguridad y por la de  
Gin.  
  
No me mal interpreten, no es que no quiera a Lucius, pero creo que lo mas importante para el es el orgullo familiar.  
¿¿¿¿¿Quieren que haga la continuacion?????  
  
MMmmmmmmmm.......  
  
No lo se.........  
  
Tendre que pensarlo.....  
  
Haber si me convencen ^^......  
  
La Hermosisima Cancion-Poema Es mia...... yo la cree ^^  
  
Y si alguien quiere cantarla con su banda,,,, el precio de los derechos de autor, es un ff de mas de 5 capitulos de D/G!!  
Dedicado a todas las amantes, y a todos los amantes del D/G!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~ JeRu's Rules ~ 


	2. Porque es tan cruel el amor

Porque es tan cruel el amor.--- Ricardo Arjona  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
--No se acaba el amor  
solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente   
que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa...--  
El habia llegado muy tarde....... Muy tarde. Se atraso solo por algunos años  
Y ahora..... que habia vuelto. Ella lo habia logrado olvidar, con Potter. Ella  
lo olvido. Algo que el todavia no podia hacer, todavia no podia sacarsela de su mente.  
  
Es que el, sentado en un sillon, en el hotel, contemplando la noche, todavia recordaba, el ultimo baila, esa ultima  
noche..... y no podia creer que ella lo hubiera olvidado.  
--El que tú no estés  
no te aparta de mí  
entre menos te tengo  
más te recuerdo,  
aunque quiera olvidarte  
estás en mi mente  
y me pregunto mil veces...--  
No es que el hubiera sido completamente fiel a ella....   
  
Pero siempre la tuvo presente, durante la guerra....... durante la batalla final, mientras se escondia y ocultaba su nombre  
sus ojos grises y su cabello.  
  
Ahora, cuatro años despues volvia... Y se encontraba con que no quedaban recuerdos de el en el corazon de ella.  
Todavia la extrañaba, nunca habia querido admitirlo pero habia sido para el una parte importantisima de su vida,  
la amaba, todavia lo hacia.   
Y se odiaba porque sabia que era su culpa el haberse ido... Pero tenia el consuelo de que ella fuera feliz... Aun asi  
con el fuera de su vida.  
  
Nunca creyo que llegara a querer tanto a alguien, y que a pesar del tiempo los sentimientos no se fueran.  
Jamas penso querer a una Weasley. Y nunca creyo que le llegarian a romper el corazon.  
  
Es que le habia dolido tanto ver a Potter, siempre deseo ser alguien importante para ella... que por lo menos le tuviera  
guardado un pedacito de su corazon.  
--¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar,  
que me prohibe pensar,  
que me ata y desata,  
y luego de a poco me mata,  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar...--  
Bueno, cuatro años.... que podria el haber esperado.....   
Recordo como habia ido a su apartamento... haberse demorado 10 minutos en decidirse a tocar la puerta, mientras  
se reprochaba por ser tan cobarde. Y le abrio otro. Otro en el apartamento que Ella le habia dicho tantas veces que   
le gustaria tener. Al lado del parque, cerca de todo.   
  
Porque el todavia recordaba todo sobre ella... Y no olvidaba el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. y aunque el no sabia  
ella tampoco lograba olvidarlo.  
Los dos, tontos ilusos. Sanando con otros cuerpos las heridas que no se pueden sanar.Y es que aun no se pueden   
olvidar  
-- ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar,  
porque aunque tú ya no estés,  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón,  
arañándome el alma,   
y rasgando el corazón...--  
Y ahora.... ella en su apartamento. no habia visto al Slytherin, pero su novio (si, su novio), le habia dicho que el habia  
venido, y la habia acosado con preguntas de que hacia El visitandola.  
  
Es que el ni nadie de familia sabia nada.  
  
Y ahora que hacer?..... queria verlo, Necesitaba verlo. Lo extrañaba todavia lo extrañaba. Y se reprendia a si misma  
cuatro años, cuatro años!! Deberia de haber madurado y haber dejado los cuentos de hadas donde se vuelven a reecontrar  
Talvez el habia ido a saludar o algo asi... bueno, solo talvez.  
  
Pero como podia ella estar segura de que el no la habia olvidado.... Como se habria sentido ella si se enterara de que   
es novio de Pansy Parkinson [[N/A: Argh!... me da asco pensar en un Pansy/Draco]]  
  
Tenia que asegurarse... ella ya estaba segura, seguia sintiendo lo mismo, pero se sentia tan tonta, los sentimientos mueren  
Por esa misma razon, en un intento desesperado de revivir el viejo amor hacia el niño-que-vivio lo acepto en su corazon,  
y ahora se daba cuenta que habia sido solo atraccion de cuando estaba en Hogwarts.  
  
Como podria dejar el pasado atras?..... si se daba cuenta de lo que la atormentaba en sueños habia ido a tocar  
a su puerta solo horas atras....Venia a revivir esos sentimientos que creiai olvidados, y que ahora le desgarraban pordentro  
--No se acaba el amor  
solo porque no estás  
no se puede borrar  
así por así, nuestra historia  
sería matar la memoria   
y quemar nuestras glorias...--  
No..... no podia dejar todo eso atras.... Lo amaba, y no lo iba a dejar escapar.... no otra vez  
Primer paso... terminar con Harry.......  
Segundo paso.... Encontrarlo  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Holas!!  
Tanto tiempo ^^U  
Tengo ocho reviews O_O  
que emocion!!  
Proximo capitulo  
Ultimo capitulo  
Reviews........  
Carla morgendorffer: ^^U gracias x tu revieew!! me alegras la vida... si!!...... D/G al poder!!..... haz el ff, gracias por  
tu apoyo ¿quien es tu bf?  
  
Sybill: ijijij... gracias!!..... continua tu ff pues Sibyll... que quiero saber que pasa con Severus  
  
Astartea: _ odio los D/Hr.... te escribo H/G pero no D/Hr GRacias por tu apoyo!. y si, es mi apreja favorita  
  
Sabina Evans: jeje siiii la escribi yo ^^U Gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
Athena Katsura: Como puedo recibir reviews anonimos... es que no se donde arreglarlo, sabes tu? Ayudame!!  
jeje, gracias por tu apoyo.... y aqui tienes la continuacion  
  
Anfora: Gracias por lo de Buenisima ......*JeRu va a llorar* GRacias por tu apoyo... aqui tienes la continuacion  
  
Rakshah: Siiiiiiii.... son los Romeo y Julieta del mundo magico, totalmente de acuerdo. Es que por algo es D/G.....  
por que es triste jeje.... Y lo de mortifago es orgullo familiar.  
  
Laura Weasley: Suerte la tuya!!.... la continuacion el mismo dia de tu review ^^.... Gracias x tu apoyo!!  
  
*que emocion!!!!! estoy respondiendo Reviews..... ;_;* 


	3. Lo mismo que yo

Ya habian pasado muchos dias, talvez semanas.......  
Una mujer con su largo cabello color fuego suelto sobre un sillon , pensaba mientras las   
estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo color indigo.  
  
Todavia no podia creerlo, rememoro uno a uno los hechos que habian pasado.  
  
Primero, hácia mas o menos una semana atras, la gran fiesta de Colin, donde invito a sus amigos   
de toda la vida segun el, que no resultaron ser mas que hombres vestidos de mujeres,   
aunque debia de admitir que habia sido muy entretenida ((N/A: ^^U, gran comentario de   
parte mia XD,, ¿que me ven? sigan leyendo ...aunque si me lo esperaba de Colin XDDDDD ))  
  
Es decir, quien habria pensado que se pasa mejor bailando con un hombre de vestido rosa  
que con tu ex-novio... Si, ex-novio, despues de decirle el tipico "No eres tu soy yo" y buscar  
una forma de decirle esto se termino, pudo terminar con Harry, aunque habia pasado toda  
la noche en un rincon con el entrecejo fruncido. No habia sido facil, talvez porque èl de verdad  
la habia querido, pero que podia ella hacer, si el sentimiento no era compartido.   
  
~*~Dime lo que sientes  
dimelo otra vez  
dejame escucharte  
dejame creer  
hasta donde llega  
hasta donde va  
dime que es muy fuerte  
y que nos va a durar  
  
~*~  
  
Y el le habia preguntado.... si es que no habia otro, si es que no habia alguien mas y ella  
mordiendose la lengua habia dicho que no. Pero que podia haberle dicho, que si  
que habia alguien, que a pesar de los años de distancia lo seguia queriendo, que el talvez  
no se acordara ni de su nombre, pero lo seguia amando,talvez por inmadura pero lo seguia queriendo.  
  
Luego recordo que habia llegado mas menos a las 5 de la mañana, quedandose dormida con la  
ropa puesta y sin ver un pergamino a un lado de su puerta....  
  
Al otro dia se habia levantado muy tarde y recien ahi habia notado el pergamino, cellado con una  
cinta esmeralda y con tinta del mismo color.  
  
Con frases breves y caligrafia conocida le pedian una cita al anochecer para algunos dias mas  
en un parque a unas cuantas cuadras de su apartamento. Recordo  
tambien haber saltado de la emocion la reconocer la firma ..... "DM"  
  
Se paseo por la mitad de la ciudad junto a una confundida Hermione que no entendia para que  
tanto esmero en encontrar un vestido.  
  
Y el dia habia llegado, con un vestido negro de solo un hombro y hasta las rodillas y su pelo suelto  
hasta media espalda con algunos bucles.  
  
~*~Dime que aunque a veces cuestan tanto las palabras  
Dime que me llevas en la mente y en las ganas  
Dime que va mas alla de un adicción de la piel del corazón  
dime lo que sientes  
dimelo otra vez  
~*~  
Camino algunos por el parque teniendo de compañia las estrellas, hasta que lo vio, de espaldas, pero  
reconoceria ese pelo y esa nuca donde fueran. Camino lentamente, con sigilo y toco timidamente  
su hombro. Las palabras atropelladas por los nervios y los sonrjos frecuentes por parte suyo vinieron   
a su mente. La verdad es que no sabia que habia esperado realmente para "el reencuentro".   
Parecia mas bien un encuentro de dos amigos nerviosos por sus sentimientos que no sabian que decir.  
Y en cierto modo eso eran, pero agregandole el hecho de que se habian prometido ser felices lejos el  
uno del otro, pero que aun asi se seguian amando, seguian necesitandose el uno al otro ((N/A: Eso  
fue cursi .))  
  
  
Recordo decir en resumidas, muy resumidas frases y palabras exagerada 4 años..... Y tambien como  
el la callo con un beso, necesitado, ansiado.  
~*~Habla con los ojos  
Habla con la piel  
Habla con las manos  
Ponlo en un papel  
Dime lo que sientes  
cuando yo me voy  
Dime como duermes   
cuando yo no estoy  
~*~  
  
Y tratando de cruzar el abismo que se habia formado, que se habia creado, por la distancia, por los   
años y mas aun por la circunstancias.  
  
Tratando de olvidar todo eso, lo abrazo, no queria que se fuera, que se escapara entre sus dedos como  
la ultima vez, porque esta vez no habria una rpsoxima vez, el se quedaria con ella y asi tendria que ser,  
como en los cuentos de hadas, ese era SU cuento de hadas y nadie se lo robaria.  
  
No otra vez, no dejaria escapar lo que en ese momento era suyo, lo que mas queria, lo que habia esperado  
eso que ella queria tanto, esa persona que amaba tanto, no dejaria ir a Draco de nuevo.  
  
Y ella sintio que le pertenecia que el era suyo, y lo creyo, se aferro con eso, con todas sus fuerzas,  
con las que le quedaban.  
Y de lejos se empezo a escuchar una musica, muy poco nitida, pero se podia escuchar  
que era una balada.  
Como hace años volvieron a bailar, juntos otra vez. Bajo las estrellas, abrazados  
  
Sin volverse a soltar  
  
~*~   
Dime que aunque a veces cuestan tanto las palabras   
Dime que me llevas en la mente y en las ganas   
Dime que encontraste todo lo que un dia buscabas  
Dime que tu sientes   
lo mismo que yo  
lo mismo que yo  
lo mismo que yo..........  
~*~  
FIN....... POR FIN!!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
. NO me ha gustado el final, si resivo howlers, no me sorprendo......  
Ojala les haya gustado, muchisimas gracias x los Reviews!!!!!!   
  
Ahora..... Mi parte favorita!!  
  
Rakshah: Lo mismo decia yo..... pero, todo se arreglo, aunque queria un final Dark.... no me venia la inspiracion, estoy demasiado feliz ultimamente ^^U  
  
carla morgendorffer: Si!!, El ff!!!, Te mando la letra....... pero mandame un mail mejor, ademas que sin querer borre todos mis ails, todas mis postales, mails, cadenas Snif, Snif!! Que lindo debe ser el ^^U Y t entiendo, yo tmbien a veces me paso hablando de ciertas personitas.  
  
CATA SNAPE: A mi tambien me gusta mucho Snape.... Haz ff de D/G entonces pues, aqui esta la continuacion!!  
  
Minaya: D/G profundo ... no habia pensado en eso ^^U Ta muy bien la prosa esa mujer.... y donde viene tanta inspiracion eh? Mejor ni pregunto jejeY si me emociono respondiendo Reviews, es que es algo extraño jeje. Gracias x el apoyo !!  
  
Athena Katsura: Gracias!!, al fin aque eso de los reviews anonimos ^^ Gracias x el apoyo!! Aqui tienes la continuacion   
Sera el Fin?....... Mejor digamos que si jeje  
  
Gracias x todo el apoyo!!!!!!!!  
  
La cancion es "lo mismo que yo" de Bacilos 


End file.
